Frío
by Luz V
Summary: Y sintió un frío terrible, un frío que le helaba el alma y a la vez la quemaba, sintió como si alguien le desgarrara el espíritu y en ese instante en el que se vio sumido en la más grande agonía supo que él, Tom Riddle, sería siempre invencible.


_**Creo que no hace falta aclararlo pero los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, esta historia no se creó con fines de lucro**_

Otra cosa como ya aclaré pero no está de más está historia está publicada en PF bajo el usuario de Lucy Weasley, no es un plagio.

* * *

La luna no iluminaba el bosque esa noche, los cielos se veían aún más oscurecidos -si es que aquello era posible- por un espeso manto de nubes que amenazaba a tormenta, el viento silbaba entre los árboles y escasas casas de un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios que mucho tiempo atrás había dejado también de tener fe.

Frente a una herrumbrosa casa de aspecto descuidado y abandonado un joven de no más de diecisiete años, con mirada inexpresiva que vestía una raída; descolorida y vieja túnica negra, estaba arrodillado frente a un objeto.

Sostenía entre sus manos una vara larga y sus nudillos estaban blancos. Cualquier observador inteligente hubiera entendido enseguida que algo malo, algo perverso estaba pasando en aquel lugar y hubiera huido lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo hubieran permitido. Pero ahí no había nadie más que el chico, estaba solo, o al menos aparentemente solo.

Tal vez el chico se preguntaba por qué había vuelto a aquel inmundo lugar, pero la verdad es que creía que nadie puede escapar de quién es, de sus orígenes, de sus raíces, aunque por supuesto eso jamás lo diría en voz alta porque a él le repugnaban sus propios orígenes.

Y sin embargo se encontraba frente a la casa donde alguna vez había habitado su madre, misma casa que había sido testigo de la decadencia de la familia Gaunt y que se conservaba como las ruinas de un gran imperio, de una gran dinastía que estuvo destinada a fracasar desde el principio.

Fue entonces cuando algo en la expresión del chico cambió, su semblante antes inexpresivo se convirtió en una mueca de profunda concentración, sus labios se movían susurrando palabras ni el mismo viento pudo oír mientras trazaba en la tierra, alrededor de él, símbolos en una lengua antigua y desconocida para la mayoría de las personas.

Repentinamente los grillos callaron, las hojas de los árboles dejaron de moverse y todo pareció volverse más siniestro mientras la temperatura alrededor del joven de cabello negro descendió de golpe, pero él seguía murmurando palabras de un idioma extraño y desconocido.

Fue todo muy rápido y al mismo tiempo muy lento, un destello cegador iluminó el bosque, un destello frío y espeluznante que parecía arrancar toda vida de aquellas cosas que su luz lograra alcanzar, y en medio de ese destello se oyó un grito.

El más desgarrador de todos los gritos, el grito de un alma mutilada, la expresión de la agonía en su más puro estado, la máxima expresión de dolor a la que puede aspirar un hombre.

En el suelo, el joven mago se retorcía entre lo que parecían ser los más terribles sufrimientos, como si el mundo le estuviera castigando por lo que hacía, porque estaba prohibido, porque era una aberración contra la naturaleza.

Aquello pudo durar solo segundos o pudo durar siglos porque el tiempo como cualquier concepto es relativo, es decir es una cuestión de perspectiva, para el joven aquello, aquel dolor, aquella profunda agonía duro siglos, para alguien más tan solo un segundo.

Y cuando acabó aquel joven se levantó entre jadeos y estertores, tambaleante y con la túnica pegada al cuerpo, el cual estaba empapado en sudor frío, su cabello, antes pulcramente peinado, caía en mechones húmedos sobre su frente.

Y sin embargo no era el mismo chico que había llegado horas atrás a aquellas ruinas que contemplaban silenciosas aquel acontecimiento, mudos testigos del horror que acababan de presenciar el cual nadie jamás debía de conocer. Había algo diferente algo aterrador en la mirada del joven porque él había perdido algo muy importante, algo que ya jamás podrían recuperar… y lo había hecho por voluntad propia.

Tom Riddle sonrió con suficiencia, se inclinó con elegancia y tomó el objeto que le había acompañado todo el extraño ritual ante sus manos, que seguían ligeramente temblorosas, era en apariencia el mismo objeto y sin embargo era diferente porque rezumaba poder, maldad, de él emanaba una energía antinatural capaz de ponerle el vello de la nuca de punta a cualquiera.

Sin embargo Tom Riddle sonreía, porque a su parecer no había hecho nada malo, porque él era el mejor, el que había logrado la gran hazaña de hacer lo que él había hecho.

Porque había triunfado.

Él había derrotado a la muerte.

Había comenzado a andar un camino de curvas sinuosas y sombras oscuras.

Porque aquello era solo el principio.

Porque él era y siempre sería invencible.

Muchos dirán que Voldemort fue derrotado, que al final no pudo engañar a la muerte, que el más magnánimo de sus planes fracasó, que al final de cuentas no era invencible.

Tom Riddle fue a lo largo de su vida muchas cosas, recorrió caminos que nadie hasta el momento había recorrido, se internó en las más oscuras sombras de la conciencia humana, algunos pueden decir que no fue humano, que no tenía corazón.

Pero es algo axiomático que Voldemort fue uno de los mejores magos que ha pisado el mundo, aquel que como pocos se libró de las aplastantes cadenas de la sociedad y pudo dejar atrás la inopia colectiva que le rodeaba… para bien o para mal.

Y sin embargo es también axiomático que Tom Riddle jamás será vencido por nadie, porque el recuerdo de lo que fue jamás abandonará a nadie.

Porque ningún mago podría competir contra su recuerdo.

Porque un recuerdo, un pensamiento es suficiente para mantener viva la llama de una mente excepcional.

_El chico siguió observando el objeto entre sus manos, satisfecho, sin embargo había algo más, algo que le causaba una ligera molestia_,_ sus dedos, su manos y su cara estaban heladas, como si la sangre que corría por sus venas se hubiera evaporado, se sentía satisfecho sí, tanto que el orgullo henchía su pecho pero aquel frío antinatural que invadía todo su cuerpo era molesto, muy molesto._

_Tom Riddle se envolvió un poco más en la capa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un intento de entrar en calor, no lo logró. Aquel frío inhumano, innatural le acompañó cada día de su existencia después de esa noche que pasó frente a la casa de sus ancestros._

_Tom Riddle miró la casa de los Gaunt, alzó su vista al cielo que seguía completamente oscuro y echó a andar por un sendero apenas visible, mientras sentía aquel frío instaurarse en su alma, en su cuerpo. Sin embargo Tom Riddle no miró ni una sola vez atrás porque aceptó aquello como el precio que debía pagar por vivir, el precio del poder, el precio por ser invencible. _

_Frío…_

* * *

¡Hola! La verdad está actividad participó en una actividad en PF y aunque aún le dudo porque en realidad sigo buscando mi estilo he aquí lo que resultó de mi pequeño experimento, se agradecen los reviews se aceptan sugerencias, felicitaciones, si me van a aventar tomates les quitan el tallo, gracias.


End file.
